Caught
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sasuke's at the stage where he is curious about girls, so he takes it upon himself to explore our dear Sakura's chest. But when Kakashi awakes in the middle of the night and cetches them, it seems as though he needs to have a talk with our young ninja.


**Caught**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura's unsure murmur floated through the air as she shivered under the Uchiha's gaze. His eyes were searching, burning holes in her body as they trailed up and down the girl below him, taking in her small body that was limply laying under him. He could since the fear and cautiousness of the pink haired beauty as she shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground she was laying on. The wind was blowing roughly, causing the tent the two were sharing to ruffle every few seconds. The moonlight from outside shone softly, not allowing them to make out every detail of one another, but enough to know who was who.

"Just hold still." Was his cool and careless response as he lifted one of his hands from where it was settled right next to her head, holding himself up. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but once his hand softly settled onSakura's right breast and a gasp escaped her lip, he felt mighty; unstoppable even. Gently grasping the soft clothed mound a little tighter, he began to move his fingers around, squishing and squeezing. His eyes watched his hands movements, he had never touched one before and he was soaking up everything he could at the moment.

Sakura's breath hitched as she felt her body become gulped up into an unknown heat. Clenching her eyes shut she whimpered lowly, allowing Sasuke to touch her as he pleased. She couldn't deny him of anything. If he wanted it, he got it. When his left hand came up and grabbed onto her untouched breast, she let out a loud moan, that caused to Uchiha to shoot a look at her.

"Shh or Kakashi and Naruto will hear us." He told her sternly, not liking the idea of having to stop his exploration just because their teacher and dobe of a friend could over hear her responses to his actions. He watched her blush slightly, the pink spreading quickly across her cheeks and down her creamy neck, before she nodded slightly, looking up at the top of the tent. Sasuke smirked at how flustered she had gotten but then turned his attention to the small orbs resting in his palms. A few more moments went by of him playing with them and wondering what they actually looked like bare, until it was too much for him.

Sasuke pulled his hands away slowly, sitting up slightly while looking down at his emerald eyed team mate.

When Sakura noticed the feeling of his hands on her breasts was gone, her eyes fluttered open to only be met with his dark, black orbs watching her intently. She watched as his fingers gently grabbed the zipper to the front of her dress and gasped when she noticed the way he was pulling at it as it slipped down the pathway of small metal buds.

"S-Sasuke! Stop!" She squealed, trying to push his hand away but he only glared at her.

"I just want to see." He hissed at her, grabbing for the zipper again. Sakura's cheeks became even hotter at his words. Sasuke Uchiha wanted to see her breasts; her fourteen year old not-so-great breasts. Had he never seen a woman's boobs before? She was pretty certain that most boys his age had. Most looked through magazines with naked woman, or peeked in the springs as their perverted minds began to grow curious. But not Sasuke Uchiha, he wanted to see _her _breasts. How embarrassing.

"B-but Sasuke, we're on a mission! We should be getting some sleep so we won't be tired if we run into any trouble!" She tried to convince him, now turning red as the zipper was pulled as far down as it would go. Her eyes widened as he pushed the material off her shoulders slowly. The skin of his fingers brushed across her heated skin as she whimpered softly, loving the feeling of his skin on hers.

"I won't be able to sleep anyways until this is done." He told her, reaching behind her back to undo the light pink bra that had blue lace trailing across the top of each cup, a little blue bow settled in the middle where they were linked. She couldn't believe this. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she had fallen in love with was touching her in ways that not everyone gets to touch a person in. It actually sent a wave of excitement through her.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she felt the cups become loose. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke would become the only person to see her bare chest besides herself. When she felt him pull the material away and the cool air hit her warm mounds, causing the small peaks on each one to perk up, she threw her arms around herself to hide them. Sasuke's hot gaze only made her more uncomfortable as she felt his hands grasp each of her forearms, tugging on them slightly.

"Move them, Sakura." He commanded, getting annoyed with her actions. He only wanted to see them and touch them. It wasn't that big of a deal was it? She had something he didn't, so he wanted to see what they actually were. Naruto had told him about them and how they were every guys fantasy, including his. And since Sakura had such a big crush on Sasuke, he thought that she'd be the perfect way to get to see what Naruto thought was so great and she'd enjoy it too, so it was a win win situation.

"S-Sasuke, can't we j-"

"I said move them." He harshly interrupted her. Sakura's eyes widened at his tone but then settled back down to their normal size as she hesitantly lifted her arms from her chest, settling them down to her sides as she looked away from the Uchiha. Sasuke scanned the globes before him, taking in every detail. They were a perfect round shape, too perfect and yet just right. They were small but young looking. Her peaks were tiny and hardly stood up high due to her age but they were a soft pink and were mouth watering. Brushing his thumb slightly against one of her peaks, ignoring her moan of pleasure, he noticed how hard and stiff it was.

"Mm" She murmured, relaxing her clenched eyelids as she sighed, breathing lightly again as she waited for the Uchiha's next move. It was only when she felt something warm and wet wrap around her small bud did her body jerk and her eyes flew open as she gasped rather loudly. She felt the Uchiha, who had his lips wrapped around her bud, stiffen and hold still, searching for any sign that showed if one of there team mates had awoken. He pulled away slightly.

"Will you keep quiet!" He hissed at her for the umpteenth time, sending shivers down her body as his breath hit her now wet peak from his saliva. She blushed deeper and looked away from his gaze, feeling hurt and vulnerable. Wasn't he supposed to be being nice to her while he did this stuff to her? She thought that was how it worked but apparently not.

"Sorry" She whispered, placing her hand on his head as her fingers laced into his dark locks, playing with his scalp as he bent back down and grabbed her nipple between his lips again. She clenched her lips tightly as she felt him start to suck with force, as if he wanted to detach it from her body and strangely enough, it felt _amazing. _His tongue swirled circles around it, covering it with his saliva; Sasuke Uchiha's saliva. The thought sent chills down her spine.

She jumped slightly when she felt his teeth graze the sensitive peak, toying with it. Sakura smiled inwardly as her fingers continued to dance in his hair. She didn't want this to end. She wanted it to last forever because for once, she felt like she was important to Sasuke; as if he cared for her. Eating up the attention Sakura failed to notice the slight shuffling outside. Sasuke was too occupied in twisting the small bud in his mouth softly between his teeth to notice the noise either.

"Sasuke, Sakura, could you two come out here for a moment?" A calm voice asked from outside the tent. Both genin jumped slightly, startled by their sensei's voice. "Descent yourselves before you join me though." Sasuke cursed under his breath as he pulled away from the girl, yanking his body to the other side of the tent as he glared and waited for her to put her clothes back on.

Sakura's face was on fire from the embarrassment of getting caught doing unlady-like things with Sasuke. Her heart was beating so fast it wasn't even funny and the glare Sasuke was sending her as she got dressed wasn't helping any. Inside, she was falling apart. All she wanted to do was cry because she knew Sasuke blamed her for ruining his fun. If she hadn't had made any noises then he would have still been curiously ravishing her chest in contentment, but she had to go ruin that for him and herself.

When she was finally clothed, She and Sasuke emerged from the tent, glancing over at Kakashi who was seated on a log a few feet away from them.

"Why don't you two come take a seat? We have some things to discuss." He informed them, patting the log next to him, motioning for them to come sit. Sakura was hesitant as Sasuke just took a seat. There was a long silence as Naruto's loud snores filled the air. Sakura was fidgety and anxious for the most embarrassing moment of her life to end, as Sasuke was getting annoyed with her constant shifting, and Kakashi thinking of how to start his speech.

"Okay, so. I'm going to skip over the part where I ask you what you two were doing because I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea." Kakashi started, causing Sakura to blush at his words and Sasuke to stiffen. "What I am going to say is I'm not surprised this happened. You're entering the age where curiosity for the other sex's body comes into play. I tried to avoid this by placing Naruto in the tent with me because I honestly didn't think you, Sasuke, would bother exploring our female team mate, but apparently I'm rooming with the wrong teenager." Kakashi chuckled at his own joke, while the two of them remained quiet.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Don't apologize Sakura, things like this happen when you place two hormonal teens together in a tent for the night. What I failed to realize was that you are loyal to Sasuke and would give him anything he wanted. Maybe I should have you sharing the tent with me. I just didn't want to do that because you might have felt uncomfortable sharing a tent with me more then with someone of your own age." Sakura glanced down at her hands worriedly as she sighed. "But, we will discuss the tent arrangements later. But just so you know ahead of time, if you and Sasuke continue to get touchy-feely then we will have to put a seal on you immediately to make sure a child doesn't come out of this. The seal can be removed later of course but-"

"There won't be any use for a seal. This is the last time I touch her." Sasuke interrupted, venom dripping from his voice. Sakura stiffened, feeling her heart clench and break at his words and tone of voice. It was has if he was saying _'You can't even let me settle my curiosity without screwing it up'_ which only made her feel like a heel.

Kakashi winced at the Uchiha's words as he watched the way his female student shrunk down due to his statement. He frowned as he watched the water come to her eyes but leave as she blinked them away. Kakashiknew all to well what sexual touching meant to a girl, expecually one that had strong feelings for her partner. It actually tore him apart to think what emotions were probably going through the young pink haired girls mind and soul at the moment.

"Sakura, why don't you go to bed. I need to speak to Sasuke alone for a moment." Kakashi told her gently, trying to sound as easy going and nice as possible, as if to sooth her without saying any comforting words. And it did. Sakura offered him a sad smile at his attempt to sooth her without making a scene before nodding and pulling her lifeless-feeling body up. The two males remained quiet as she walked off, climbing into the tent she and Sasuke shared, zipping up the opening.

"Do you want me to go sleep with the dobe?"

"I want you to think about how you just treated your team mate." Sasuke's eyes widened as Kakashi's Stern voice. Had he just said what he thought he had said? Kakashi never cared how Sasuke had treated Sakura, or at least he never said anything about it. As if reading his mind, Kakashi continued. "The female brain is different then the males. While usually you just ignore her and call her annoying every once and a while to add to the effect, I usually let it slide. But now you've touched her Sasuke. Not just patted her shoulder or brushed against her, but actually _touched _her." Sasuke glared at the man before him, silently telling him to continue.

"You've left her vulnerable and raw. She doesn't know what to think of any of this because she's young and your attitude towards her isn't helping at all. When you touched her like that to a woman you were actually saying 'You're beautiful enough that I want to touch you. You're such a great woman that I can't take my hands off you. I care for you and want to make you feel good.'"

Sasuke Snorted. "She knows better then to think that." Sasuke told him, unbelieving of his sensei's words. Kakashi sighed while shaking his head at his naive student.

"She does when you actually ignore her, but when you actually touch her and acknowledge her as you just did her mind begins to wrap around the 'what if's'. Like, What if he actually does care? What if he's beginning to see that I would do anything for him? What if he's doing this because he doesn't know any other way to tell me he likes me? So here you are hurting this innocent girl who wants nothing more but for you to befriend her." Kakashi explained, hoping that he was getting through to the Uchiha before him. He studied his face as he watched Sasuke stare at the ground, deep in thought.

"What do I do?" Sasuke whispered so low Kakashi barely caught it. He smirked at the student before him's pride that was so big it must have taken everything he had to ask him that. Reaching over to the troubled teen, Kakashi settled a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should go explain to her what happened, nicely. Because I doubt you were nice to her while you were exploring her body and commanding her to let you look." Kakashi advised, smirking as he watched the Uchiha's eyes widened and turn to look at him with a stunned expression.

"You heard that?" Kakashi only nodded before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Well, I'm going to go get some sleep. You go talk to Sakura and then do the same." Kakashi told his student before heading off to his and Naruto's tent.

Sasuke didn't return to the tent Sakura shared with him right away. Instead, he sat there, on the log for a moment, thinking about everything that took place a few minutes ago.

_"Move them, Sakura." He commanded, getting annoyed with her actions. _

_"S-Sasuke, can't we j-"_

_"I said move them." He harshly interrupted her. _

_"Will you keep quiet!" He hissed at her for the umpteenth time_

_"Sorry." She whispered._

_"There won't be any use for a seal. This is the last time I touch her." Sasuke interrupted, venom dripping from his voice. _

Sighing, he lifted himself up and made his way to the tent, not sure exactly what he was going to say to the girl on the inside. He would never admit it in a thousand years but he did like her. She wasn't as annoying as he made her seem. He liked the way she cared for him and tried to make him happy. He liked the way, even though she knew he was a troubled soul out for revenge she still insisted on loving him and being by his side. She was his, weather she or anyone else liked it or not.

"Sakura." He murmured quietly, stepping into the tent slowly, zipping the door back up before crawling over to her limp form that was laying beside his sleeping area on her own. He watched her shift slightly before her swollen emerald eyes connected with his and he froze. She had been crying and it was his fault.

"Hmm, what is it Sasuke?" She asked him sweetly, her voice dripping with tiredness. He winced at the tone of her voice. After all he had just put her through and the way he had treated her, she still was being kind and nice to him. He didn't deserve it.

Reaching out to the girl before him, he placed a hand on her head lightly, causing her eyes to widen at his gesture. "I-" He closed his mouth and looked at the ground, slanting his eyes slightly as if glaring at something, trying to find it in him to say what he wanted to say. "I didn't mean to treat you so badly." He murmured, looking everywhere besides the girl before him.

Sakura Stared at him in amazement and shock, had Sasuke Uchiha just basically apologized to her for being mean? She couldn't believe this!

"It's okay, Sasuke." She told him, offering him a warm, happy smile before giggling slightly. Sasuke glanced at her in shock at her sudden change in attitude. Smirking, Sasuke lowered himself into a laying position again, facing the pink haired girl before him. She blushed at their closeness and how their noses almost touched.

"Turn around." He commanded her and she obeyed. Once her back was to him, she felt his strong arms wrap around her middle and pull her towards him. She gasped slightly, but then smiled at his actions, placing a her hands over his as she closed her eyes. She hummed in contentment as she felt his warm breath fan her neck as his nose snuggled into the junction between it and her shoulder. She never felt so happy in her life.

"I think you should consider getting that seal." Sasuke murmured, causing Sakura to giggle.

* * *

What do you think! :D I actually was watching the first few Naruto episodes when I came up with this idea. I thought it would be nice to share it with you all and I hope you enjoyed it ;) I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm pleased with the way it turned out, except for Kakashi and Sasuke's talk, I wish it had came out better but we can't always get what we want, you know? I am thinking about making a part two to this, with Naruto actually walking in on it instead and making Kakashi have _The talk _with all three of them. That would be funny, huh? ;D Review please :)


End file.
